The invention relates generally to handwriting recognition technologies, and more particularly to three-dimensional (3D) handwriting recognition methods and systems.
Handwriting recognition is a technique by which an intelligence system can recognize characters and other symbols written by hand. This technique has been very popular since it frees users from the keyboard, allowing users to write and draw in a more natural way. With the increasing demands from users, more and more devices now have incorporated handwriting recognition system to give users natural input experience. Handwriting recognition is particularly popular in various handheld devices that provides handwriting recognition of words with complex structures, e.g., Chinese characters, input of which using a conventional keyboard is very time consuming.
A handwriting input device provides a user with a friendly way of inputting information. At present, the minimum requirement for an inputting device is a mouse. To write with the mouse, the user needs to press and hold down the primary mouse button, and then move the mouse pointer to form strokes of a word or character for generating the final word or character. Popular handwriting input devices, such as a pen stylus and tablet, are used on conventional handheld devices such as PDAs, or are connected to a computer through a serial or USB port. Handheld devices often use a pen stylus and a touch screen as a pad to allow users to perform recognition functions. Most handheld devices, such as PDAs, are equipped with this kind of input device.
Another kind of handwriting input device includes a pen that allows users to transfer data into a receiving unit, such as a cellular phone, a PDA or a PC by simply writing or drawing in their own natural handwriting on the comfort and space of a regular piece of paper.
At present, all conventional handwriting input devices adopt a two-dimensional input method. Users have to write on a physical medium, such as a tablet, a touch screen, or a paper pad. This limits the choices available for users. For example, if a user wants to write some comments during a presentation or a lecture, he or she would have to first find a physical medium, e.g., a table, a paper pad, etc. This can cause much inconvenience for the user while standing in the room, giving the presentation or lecture. Also, in a mobile environment, such as in a car, a bus or a subway, it would be very inconvenient to “write” on a physical medium using a stylus.
Therefore, there is a need to provide an improved handwriting recognition system that gives users more flexibility and convenience and frees the users from the physical medium required for two-dimensional handwriting recognition.